


23:46

by maleclovess



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Staying over, They are so in love, set after the reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Set after the reunion kiss. Both boys can't sleep and Sander ends up coming over to Robbe's place. Deep talks, misunderstandings, fluff and a label is set.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	23:46

Robbe was cuddled up in his bed, the light from his alarm clock shone over his room. 

23:46

It was late and he should probably already be sleeping, but he couldn’t. He was way too hyper and giggly. He just experienced the second best kiss of his life, or maybe that one was better than the pool kiss. So sleep was definitely not an option right now. When he thought back to the moment just a few hours ago, he still couldn’t believe it. It all happened so fast. He came to the school because he was sure Sander would talk to him when he would show up. When he didn’t though, he wasn’t even surprised. Deep down he knew that Sander was mad because he himself fucked up. If it was the other way around, he wouldn’t talk to Sander either. 

What he didn’t expect though was to have Sander coming after him, letting him talk and kiss him. That kiss was just another explosion in his head, he felt so light and free. Like nothing and nobody could harm him ever again. He felt strong. With Sander he felt strong. 

Robbe looked at the clock. 

23:49

Three minutes. It felt like 2 hours. He let out a breath and turned around to grab the water bottle on his nightstand. But he had to swiftly move his phone, because it fell down on the floor. “Ah fuck.“ The screen lit up the whole room even more, when Robbe picked it up. “There goes the little chance of any sleep“, Robbe thought. He put the phone back on his nightstand. Then he grabbed it back in the span of a minute. 

He slowly typed out the message. Deleted it. Type again. 

“You up?“ 

23:55

“Maybe, why?“   
Robbe smiled. 

“You clearly are then.“ 

“For you? Always.“ 

God, can he be any more sweeter? Robbe felt like one of those school girls in tennis movies. He felt like clutching his phone to his chest. 

“So what’s wrong?“, came another text through. 

“Can’t sleep.“ “Why are you still up?“ 

“Can’t sleep either.“ 

“Why?“ 

“Much going through my head.“ 

“Much?“ 

“Actually that was a lie. Just one thing.“ 

Robbe’s heart was going crazy. He never thought he would exchange texts like this with a boy. 

“Oh yeah? On mine as well.“ 

“Do you“ „nah never mind it’s dumb.“ 

“No say it.“ 

“No it is…not“ 

“Sandeeer tell me.“ 

“Do you maybe want me to come over?“ “I know it’s late, but I just thought because we are both not able to sleep.“ “It’s okay if you don’t want that though.“ 

Robbe was overwhelmed to say the least. Sander wanted to come over. Be with him. Would they sleep in a bed? Would Sander stay over? Well it was super late, he probably would. Wouldn’t he? 

“Sorry that I asked. Just forget it. Maybe it was too soon.“ 

“It wasn’t. You can come of course.“ 

“Yeah?“

“Yeah. Please do.“ 

Oh god Sander would come over. He would sleep in this bed, with Robbe. He would be able to hold him all night, kiss him all night. Would he expect? Would he expect them to do…stuff? Robbe wasn’t ready for that yet. Oh god what if Sander wanted to come over for that?

He needed to clean, his room was a mess.

20 minutes later his phone beeped. “I’m here.“ Boy here we go. 

Robbe let Sander in. “Hey.“ “Hey Robbe.“ They stood in front of each other, looking into each others faces. Sander broke out into a playful smile. “Thanks for letting me come over.“ “You don’t have to say thanks.“ Sander smiled and took his shoes off. “Let’s go to my room.“ “Okay.“ 

When they entered the room, Robbe saw the exact moment Sander saw the two candles in the room and how the room was dimmed because of that and shone in a romantic light. Sander came over to Robbe and smiled. “You’re sweet.“ Robbe blushed. Sander gave him a brief kiss, which Robbe smiled into. 

Robbe sat down on the bed, while Sander took his shoes and jacket off. Then he smoothy sat down on the bed and laid half on top of Robbe so Robbe’ had no other choice than to lay down on the bed. “So why couldn’t you sleep?“ “I don’t know. Had to think about… before.“ Sander smiled. “Me too.“, Sander whispered and leaned down. Robbe wanted to kiss him, but he was scared that Sander would think this would lead to more. But as anticipated Sander kissed him and Robbe kissed back but with a bit of hesitation. “What’s wrong?“ “Nothing.“ Sander gave him a serious look and cupped his cheek. 

“Hey talk to me.“ Robbe moved his face away. “It’s not..“ “Hey no! Come on, it’s okay. You can always talk to me.“ “Um I just..“ Sander smiled. “Yeah?“ “I just don’t want you to think that… you know I.. when I said you were the first boy..“ Sander let out a little adoring laugh, it wasn’t judging at all. “Robbe no. I didn’t come because of that. I just wanted to spend more time with you okay? No hurry in anything. Let’s take things slow.“ “Slow.“ “Yes.“ “Okay. I like that. Slow.“ “Slow it is then.“ “But kisses are alright?“ He didn’t ask it like he was demanding them, but like he was genuinely interested. “Of course those are okay. We already had plenty of them.“ Sander smiled. “Plenty? Nah. But we will have very soon.“ “Is that so?“ “Mhm.“ 

Robbe looked into Sander’s eyes, those focused intimidating eyes. He raised a finger, almost unconsciously, to touch the warm skin under Sander’s eyes. “You are so beautiful, you know that?“ 

Sander smiled, but Robbe could see his eyes fleeing and blushing. Robbe chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed.“ “I just..I’m not used to this.“ “Someone telling you you’re beautiful.“ “No. Well yeah also that. But I meant.. nice words. Being gentle and caring with someone. I never.. had a relation..something like the.“ 

And yes. Robbe heard that. Relationship. 

“Relationship?“ “I didn’t mean to.. we don’t have to.“ “I want it. To define it.“ Sander gulped. “As..as a relationship?“ “If you want that.“, Robbe whispered. Sander put his hand in Robbe’s hair. “Of course I do.“ “I just um don’t want to tell everybody yet. I don’t mean to not be rude for not wanting to admit it. And trust me my feelings are true…“ “Hey Robbe. It’s okay. I would never pressure you to tell someone something you don’t want to yet. Take your time.“ Robbe let out a breath he was holding. “Thank you Sander.“ “No, not for that.“ Sander leaned down, finally. 

The kiss was soft, probably the softest they shared until now. 

“I’m happy I came here.“ “I’m happy you came to.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy if you leave kudos and comments :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
